doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Torchwood: Death has a Face
"So let me get this straight, someone sent a killer robot with your dead boyfriend's face to rip you limb from limb.... who the hell did you piss off now Jack?!"~ Rex Torchwood: Death has a Face is a stand alone episode set after Miricle Day. Plot Some squatters are scared off frrom a warehouse by something that crashes through the roof. It asumes a human form and leaves the building. The poilice investigate has Torchwood arrives and takes juristiction. They find that the item that crashed was a transport pod with pre-programmed cordinents to drop off something non organic with a Morphangenic signicture. Jack recognises the signiture and freaks telling the team they have to get back to the Hub and that he will explain on the way. Gwen and Rex want answers now but Jack says if they dont beat this thing to the Hub it will start killing innocent people. He tells them its going to the Hub because its looking for him. The creature is travling to the Hub; its face is obscured in shadowes when it is set upon by some youths who attack it when it ignores them. It responded by breaking the groups legs and stabbing them with a metal spike that emerges from the palm of its hand. In the SUV Jack explains they are dealing with a Synthdroid; robots similar to the fictional Terminator that are used by various races to assasinate spesific, difficult targets. They are self repairing, posess great speed and strength, retractable stabbing blades and bare the appearance of somone close to their targets. Jack says they have to deal with it quickly because it will kill innocent people and cause chaos to draw Jack out and the regular police wouldnt be able to handle it, "just piss it off". Jack dosent know who sent it but admits he has enemies and one them must have decided to settle the score. They enter the Hub and find the power has been cut and Jack sends Rex and Gwen to the Armory because the Synthdroid will kill them to get to Jack. Jack gose alone into the main part of the Hub to restart the power unaware the Synthdroid is pearched in the raffters. Has soon as he get the power back on the creature lands in front of him dressed in black and to Jack's horror is wearing Ianto Jones's face. The creature stabs Jack in the chest before he can even mutter Ianto's name. It turns to leave only to met by a hail of bullets from Rex and Gwen. Rex checks on Jack; who is quickly healing and Gwen keeps her gun trained on the robot who is horrified that it has their dead friend's face. Jack comes to and tells the team they dont have long has the Synthdroid is quickly repairing. He explains that those who use Synthdroids have a twisted sense of irony by sending a "loved one" to kill the target. He is finding it difficult to look at the creature but affirms its not Ianto; its just wearing his face and is nothing but a reuthless killing machine. Suddenly part of the Synthroid moves and it soots two spikes at Rex and Gwen wich Jack blocks with his body has the body crawls off into the darkness of the Hub. The Spikes retract from Jack who catches one of them and tells Gwen to fetch item 23475D from the weapon vault. The weapon is an EMP canon wich will fire a projectile at the robot and disable it so long as the bolt remains in place. Jack will lure the creature out by going to the aqua dock in the Hub while the other two set up. In the Aqua dock Jack taunts the creature to come and get him to get back what he stole from it and to finish the job. He asks who sent it but is met with silence and gusses it dosent matter. He says its ironic because the real Ianto said he would watch Jack die one day but that Ianto was no killer.The spike shoots from his hands into the chest cavity of the robot has it emerges from the shadowes. Jack hits it with a pipe to keep it distracted while Rex and Gwen take aim. The robot manages to grab Jack in a headlock intending to rip off his head with its bare hands. Rex realises Jack can't heal if the robot takes the head away with it and breakes cover to fire at the robot. It takes the shots without flinching but drops Jack in the confusion who gets away has Gwen fires the weapon implaing the creature in the head. The robot falls to the ground in stasis lock. Gwen and Rex wonder what they should do with it and Jack tells them to prepare the sub has they are going to dump it in a trench just off shore where it cant be found for if they destroy it a homing becon will just sumon another. Later Gwen talks with Jack about how it seamed for a moment he wanted the Synthdroid to kill him forcing Jack to admit that he hoped letting "Ianto" kill him might make up for him failing the Welshman at Tames House. Gwen responds that Ianto would have forgiven him a long time ago if he could. The two return to the Hub, Meanwhile in the trench the bolt from the EMP gun is disloged slightly by some ocean debree and the Synthroid's eyes glow hinting at a possible return. Cast *John Barrowmen- Jack Harkness *Eve Miles- Gwen Cooper *Mekhi Phifer- Rex Matheson *Kai Owen- Rhys Williams Guest Star *Gareth David Lloyd- Ianto Jones/ Synthdroid